


Lift You up When You're Low

by KitKat404



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Diabetic Emma Nolan, Emma joined the debate club, F/F, I don't know, It's there just to be on the safe side, TW: Low blood sugar, is that a trigger?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: Emma's blood sugar drops during a debate match, her teammates are to the rescue.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Lift You up When You're Low

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who doesn't have diabetes, I wasn't sure how to go about writing this. I basically looked up symptoms of low blood sugar and what to do if someone has low blood sugar, also what to give to a diabetic in that situation. Anyone out there with actual knowledge and/or experience with this, let me know if there is anything I missed and I'll happily include it.

When Emma joined the debate team, she didn't really know what to expect. Honestly, she was really only doing it because she needed an extracurricular, and the debate captain was one of the only people at school who was nice to her. She had come to enjoy it though. Arguing back and forth on different points was surprisingly fun, and even when they were on opposing sides, the whole team had a sense of camaraderie that Emma had grown fond of.

Her teammates had started to stick up for her outside of practice. If she got shoved a little too hard, one of them would be there to help pick her up and tell off the offender. Alyssa especially was quick to go on the defensive, for which Emma was eternally grateful. The brunette had become a very close friend to Emma, and the blonde found herself unintentionally forming a crush on the captain. 

Emma was currently sat beside said debate captain in an uncomfortable metal folding chair in the gym, watching two of their teammates debate over the lawfulness of the death penalty in front of many staff and PTA members, including Alyssa's mother, and Emma's grandmother. She was trying to pay attention to the debate, really, she was, but all of a sudden Emma felt dizzy. Her body pitched forward as spots danced behind her eyes. The blonde just managed to stop herself from falling out of her seat by bracing her hands on her knees. Alyssa looked over, concerned.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm..." Emma murmured, only half listening.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling too good."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"N-no...I should be fine."

"You're really pale, maybe you should lie down."

"I said I'm fine!" Emma blurted, a little louder than she meant to. a few people sent them confused or worried looks, and Emma ducked her head despite her body's protest at the movement.

"I'm fine, Alyssa. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, maybe get some water while I'm up."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Emma was about to protest when Alyssa raised a hand to silence her, "And don't try to argue your way out of this one, you don't look good, and as captain, it is my job to make sure all team members are in good health."

Emma rolled her eyes but conceded. Admittedly, it did feel nice knowing Alyssa cared so much. The two girls shuffled out of the room as silently as they could, and Emma found herself getting dizzier the more she walked.

They made it out the door and not much farther before Emma began stumbling as she walked, barely aware of Alyssa's hand grabbing her elbow to steady her. The brunette looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...yeah 'm fine.."

A thought seemed to occur to Alyssa at that moment.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

Emma genuinely had to think about it for a second.

"Um...lunch yesterday?"

"Emma!"

"Seriously, I'm fine, Lys!"

She wasn't fine. The room was starting to spin, and Emma's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Her vision was getting fuzzy, and she found herself tripping over her own feet. She must have blacked out for a second because the next thing she knew she was on the floor.

Alyssa hovered over her, a hand on each cheek, trying to bring her focus back. Emma blinked sluggishly, vaguely noting the shouts of other people. She almost couldn't hear it, everything sounded like it was underwater.

"Emma!"

Finally, Alyssa's shouts pulled her back enough where she could focus. The rest of the debate team stood around, not really sure what to do. 

Alyssa pointed at Winnie, "I need you to go back into the gym and grab Emma's backpack ok? I think her blood sugar is really low and she has a tool to check it in her bag."

Winnie nodded, turned on her heel, and sprinted back into the gymnasium. Alyssa fished in her bag and pulled out her wallet, tossing it to Carrie.

"Go to the vending machine and buy a bag of skittles, she needs sugar."

Carrie took off without another word.

Finally, Alyssa looked to Jess, "I don't know if we can get this under control here, call an ambulance in case it gets worse."

Jess's face was grim as she pulled her phone from her back pocket and dialed. She broke away from the group as the line picked up on the other end.

Alyssa turned back to Emma and stroked a hand over her hair, "You gotta stay awake, okay? I need you to keep your eyes open."

"'M really tired Lys, wanna sleep."

"I know you do, but your blood sugar is really low right now and we gotta fix that. You can sleep once we get your numbers up."

Emma nods sluggishly just as Winnie returns with her backpack. The redhead drops the bag beside her captain, who nods in thanks and begins digging through it until she pulls out a small, zip-up blue case. It kind of looks like a lunch box. She pulls out a small blood sugar meter and sets it down beside the trembling blonde.

"I found a juice box in my bag while I was in there." Winnie supplied, holding the small rectangle out to Alyssa, who took it gratefully.

Emma tried to bat it away when Alyssa pushed it toward her.

"'M fine, don't need juice, don't want it."

"Drink the damn juice!" Jess shouted before going back to the phone.

"You heard her."

Alyssa gave Emma a pointed look until she finally rolled her eyes and opened the straw. The captain waited until Emma had taken a decent sip before picking up the blood sugar meter.

"Your hands are really shaky right now, Emma, so I'm gonna prick your finger for you, okay?"

"O-okay."

Alyssa cradles Emma's hand gently, pricking the tip of her finger and quickly checking her sugar levels. They were nearing dangerously low.

Footsteps pounded against the linoleum floor as Carrie rounded the corner, a bright red bag of skittles clutched tight in her hand. She panted slightly as she passed them to Alyssa, who tore into the bag and counted out fifteen of the small, round candies. She set them into Emma's hand, who immediately shoved some into her mount and started chewing. 

"They're on their way!" Jess shouted.

"How close?"

"Twenty minutes!"

Alyssa had been so focussed on making sure Emma was okay, she hadn't been aware of the growing crowd. The rest of the debate team was keeping them at bay, but all of the parents and staff members who had been at the match had now formed a circle around the commotion. Emma's grandmother was fighting her way to the front, trying to get to her granddaughter as quickly as possible in the annoyingly large crowd. Jess managed to help get her to the front, the old woman kneeling by Emma's head and stroking her sweaty curls.

"You alright, baby girl?"

Emma shrugged groggily, "Dunno, maybe?"

"She's really out of it." Alyssa mumbles, continuing to monitor Emma's sugar levels as her body started absorbing the candy.

Alyssa showed Betsy the numbers, the woman's wrinkled brow furrowing with worry.

"All we can do is wait. 

When fifteen minutes had passed, Alyssa checked again. She breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"She's going back up."

"Thank god," Betsey murmured, continuing to run her fingers through Emma's hair from where her head had migrated into her grandmother's lap.

Not a minute later, the wail of ambulance sirens could be heard from outside. Jess and Carrie ran out to meet them. The two girls lead the paramedics in, one of them immediately crouching over Emma and asking her questions. The other looked to Alyssa, who handed over Emma's blood pressure meter and began explaining what happened.

The EMT praised Alyssa's quick action. She had done the right thing and had likely saved Emma a lot more pain. They assured Betsey that Emma would be fine, but that they wanted to get her into the ambulance to do a more thorough check-in. The blonde was lifted onto a stretcher, reaching out to grab Alyssa's hand before she could be wheeled away.

"Thank you..." She slurred, sounding a little more awake than she had before.

"Of course," Alyssa whispered back, "you would've done the same for me. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Never scare me like that again."

Emma chuckled weakly.

"Noted."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I honestly don't know where this came from, but it popped into my head
> 
> This is the source I was using when writing this: https://www.webmd.com/diabetes/guide/diabetes-hypoglycemia


End file.
